


Bye, Ben

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lucifer's Baby Sister [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bye, Ben

Two weeks after Ben showed up in your backyard, he was gone. You stood on your doorstep and watched him be driven away. He sat in the back of the black Impala, waving until he couldn’t see you anymore.

It was random when you got to see him. Sometimes it was a few weeks, other times, a few months. For your 13th birthday Lucifer bought you a new laptop. He surprised you with it one morning, having Skype set up, a video call with Ben already going. Your face lit up at the sight of him. “Ben!”

He laughed. “Morning, short stack.”

“I miss you.” You pouted. “How far are you?”

“Uh, a few hours?” He shrugged. “How’s school?”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Stupid. I have some huge test next week.”

Lucifer was leaning on the door frame between the kitchen and the dining room, watching you. He had a small smile on his face when you laughed so hard your eyes watered. He hated the Winchesters, but he could tolerate Ben for now. Only because he was one of the few people that you could be yourself around.

* * *

Laying on your stomach on the living room floor, you were typing up an essay for school when a notification popped up on the bottom of the screen. It was Ben. You accepted the call and smiled. “Hey! Decide to Skype twice this week?” You chuckled. Every week for the past two years, Friday night was Skype night.

He gave you an awkward smile. “I, uh, have a date on Friday.” He told you.

Your face fell. “What?” It wasn’t that he had a date, while that did hurt, it was that he chose Friday. Why not any other night?

“Yeah, Dad said I should try to start dating more.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his head- just like Dean did. “He thinks that maybe this whole soul mate this is bullshit, so I should at least ‘live my life’.”

Dad? Never had he ever called Dean ‘dad’. You nodded. “You  _agree_ with him? And wait, you’ve been dating. Y-you never said anything. I thought we were best friends.” At that moment, you were thankful that you had better control of your powers. You didn’t need Lucifer rushing home because the weather went haywire.

Ben shrugged. “I don’t know. I  _honestly_ don’t. So, I thought I’d call tonight, this way we don’t miss this week.” He smiled at you. “Yeah, I’ve been on dates here and there. Nothing major. I never said anything because they were never on our Skype nights.”

You shook your head. “Don’t bother, Ben. Maybe it’s better if we stop whatever the  _hell_ we’ve been doing the past couple years. I’m just some dumb 15 year old, and  you’re 18. You need to hang out with people your age.”

“Come on, short stack.” He sighed.

“No,  _clearly_ you agree with Dean- I’m sorry, your  ** _dad_**. Let me guess, he still refers to me as the ‘ _spawn of Satan_ ’?” Ben was silent a little too long. “Thought so.” You scoffed. “Bye, Ben.” You said before ending the call.


End file.
